


a constellation of us

by aaxbbxx



Series: The Universe is Ours • 2nd Oneshot Collection [10]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: ASTRO being ASTRo, ASTRO being family, HAPPY 4TH DEBUT ANNIVERSARY, M/M, My small gift to the boys, and to arohas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-22
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 13:09:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22846456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aaxbbxx/pseuds/aaxbbxx
Summary: In celebration of Astro’s 4th year debut anniversary...Here are astro family moments throughout the years.
Relationships: Kim Myungjun | MJ/Park Jinwoo | Jin Jin, Lee Dongmin | Cha Eunwoo/Moon Bin, Park Minhyuk | Rocky/Yoon Sanha
Series: The Universe is Ours • 2nd Oneshot Collection [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1600558
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	a constellation of us

**Author's Note:**

> non-edited

_ A constellation is an area on the celestial sphere in which a group of stars forms an imaginary outline or pattern, typically representing an animal, mythological person or creature, or an inanimate object. _

* * *

“Hyung!” Four voices whined and Myungjun didn’t need to look up from his sketching to know they were all pouting. He chuckled to himself as he drew some more finishing touches before leaning back and stretching.

“Alright, I’m done.” The resounding sighs of relief made the eldest laugh as he swivelled his head to watch his four youngest members pile on top of each other, complaining.

“Hyung, why would you make us do that!” Bin exclaimed, complaining about being sore for posing in one pose for so long.

Myungjun scoffed. “You guys were the ones who wanted me to draw you all.”

Sanha and Minhyuk laid down on the floor, unmoving while Dongmin was crawling towards the mirror as Bin sat with his legs spread out and hands behind him to support him. Myungjun cackled as a round of complaints echoed in the small practice room. They had just finished a vigorous practice for their debut and as tired as they were, the pent up energy was still running through their veins and they had begged and pleaded with Myungjun to draw them as they took a break. Jinwoo would have joined in but he had volunteered to go out and buy them some late night snacks. That was half an hour ago.

“Hyung, we better look good.” Dongmin called out, leaning against the mirror. Myungjun only winked at him, eyeing the paper in his hand – the stick figures stood out in contrast to the white paper. 

“Here! Aren’t you guys just handsome?” Myungjun turned the paper over and watched in amusement as they all looked at him in disbelief. For a moment they looked over with jaws dropped open before a warning cry came from Bin and then everyone was on him, tickling him.

They all laughed as Myungjun rolled around on the floor, trying to breathe through the laughter.

“Uh, what did I miss?” They all stopped and stared at their leader who stood at the doorway looking confused but amused. “Should I ask?”

“Hyung said he was going to draw us but he gave us this!” Sanha complained, crossing his arms.

Jinwoo shook his head, laughing at the picture being held up by Minhyuk. Smiling stick figures and all. “You all do know that M-hyung wanted to be an _ architectural _ designer? So he’s much better with buildings and landscapes.”

The four stared at him for a minute or maybe it was only a few seconds but it was enough that it painted a picture for Myungjun of dumb idiots. But they were his dumb idiots. 

“This is your fault Bin-hyung!” Rocky exclaimed, and soon enough the four were arguing who’s fault it was who suggested this in the first place.

Jinwoo approached Myungjun and sat beside him. “Hyung, didn’t you tell them beforehand?”

Myungjun giggled and leaned against him. “Where’s the fun in that?”

* * *

“Jin-hyung…” Minhyuk tugged on the leader’s arm.

Jinwoo was sat on the floor, writing on the table with his brows knit together in concentration. Minhyuk had exited his shared bedroom with the other three in haste, worry on his mind.

“What is is Hyuk?” Jinwoo murmured his question.

“I think Sanha’s sick.” As soon as those words came out of his mouth, Jinwoo abandoned his work and stood up and went to their bedroom, Minhyuk following suit. 

Inside, Myungjun was sat by Sanha’s head, a bowl of water beside him as he dabbed Sanha’s forehead with a towel. He looked up as soon as they got in and smiled tightly.

“What happened?” Jinwoo reached down and felt the youngest’s forehead, frowning at the warm temperature. Sanha looked to be asleep but the boy was looking distressed as he slept.

“Hyuk and I were quietly on our phones because Sanha was taking a nap, but then he started groaning. We thought he was sleep talking again, but when Hyuk went closer, he noticed something off…” Myungjun explained and continued to dab at Sanha’s forehead. 

“Do we have some medicine?” Minhyuk asked, Jinwoo looked to find him at the foot of the bed and kneeling over to peek at Sanha worriedly. The leader understood how he felt, he knew how close the two were and seeing Sanha like that must have scared the younger rapper. Jinwoo also felt his heart clenching in pain at seeing their youngest sick, _ actually _ , anytime _ any _ member gets sick. They were the only family each had, since their own families were far away and they went through so much together, so it only made sense.

“I texted Bin and Dongmin...since they were out already, I told them to come home quickly and to drop by the pharmacy. They’ll be here soon. They only went for practice after all.” Myungjun said, rising up from his perch and grabbing the bowl and went to their washroom to change the water. 

Jinwoo replaced him and soothed his hand over Sanha’s hair, noticing how sweaty the other one was doing. He looked over to Minhyuk. “Hey, Hyuk, why don’t you get some change of clothes for Ddana. We need to change him out of this or he’s gonna get sicker.”

Minhyuk nodded quickly and immediately stood and turned towards their chest of drawers, where all their clothes were kept. At the same time, the front door could be heard opening and a rustle of bags, before, “We’re home!”

In no time, Dongmin and Bin came rushing in the room, dumping the bags on the floor as they went about to take medicine out while the other went back out to get some water. Jinwoo changed Sanha with Minhyuk’s help, just as the youngest woke up and whined in distress. Everyone flocked over the youngest and made him drink his medicine, changed him into more comfortable clothes, and continued to try to get his fever down. As soon as it was over, Sanha was back to sleeping fitfully, as everyone tried to fit in the lower bunk beds, worrying over the youngest as they looked after him. Jinwoo sat at the corner, watching Minhyuk curl over Sanha as they both slept, with Dongmin and Bin trying not to fall asleep as they looked after them, and Myungjun who was still keeping up with the towel.

* * *

  
  


Dongmin felt the nervous energy in the room. He couldn’t help but laugh as he closed his closet and turned around, watching five pairs of eyes meeting his.

“Guys, it’s me who’s doing a drama, not you five. Why are you more nervous than I am?”

Bin scoffed and crossed his arms. “Excuse me for being nervous for your first leading role! It’s your first day! It’s only reasonable we feel this way!”

All four heads nodded in agreement. Dongmin sighed and smiled at them. As much as they all annoy each other to death, he can’t deny that they undying support for him and each other was beyond what he imagined. At first, he was scared to take on the role because even though it was an acting job, he felt like he was leaving them behind, but when he talked to Jinwoo about it, the leader only shook his head and hit him. The others followed suit when Jinwoo told him of his doubts and they reassured him that they would feel really bad if he _ declined _ this opportunity.

“Hyung, fighting today! Don’t trip up your lines!” Minhyuk exclaimed, hands up in the ‘fighting’ encouragement pose.

“Don’t trip _ trip _ either!” Sanha added, mimicking Minhyuk.

“Wah! The maknae line is too much.” Dongmin wasn’t sure if they were genuine or mocking him.

MJ got up from his bed and approached him. “_ Appa _, do well.”

Dongmin smiled at the teasing. “Of course, my son.” Jinwoo snickered at the corner making him look over. “Anything you want to say?”

Jinwoo shook his head before he took something out of his jacket pocket and dropped it on his bed. “Okay, kiddos let’s leave Dongmin to finish getting ready in peace. Myungjun, kitchen please.” The leader ushered everyone out, including a Bin struggling to get out of Sanha and Minhyuk’s hold. Myungjun walked after his boyfriend and the three but not before winking at Dongmin. As soon as the door closed, the actor dived on his bed to retrieve the gift.

It was a long box, but not long enough like those necklace boxes. It was a little on the heavy side too. Dongmin was curious and very much excited. As soon as he opened it, he gasped before reading the card that was inside it. 

_ To our morning call… so time is always with you… –아스트로 _

_ p.s. we decided long and hard on that! _

Dongmin dropped the card, and took the brand new wristwatch. It was silver and had a brown leather band. He smiled to himself as he thought of how much chaos the five brought in the shop to settle on the one.

* * *

Rocky is stoic. Rocky is a rock. Rocky doesn’t have emotions. 

_ Minhyuk _, however, was a different story. Minhyuk didn’t care for cameras. Minhyuk speaks his mind in whatever. Minhyuk almost always smiles and laughs a lot.

But Rocky and Minhyuk are one and the same. So technically…

“What did the monkey say to the other monkey?” 

Sanha watched from the sidelines as Rocky asked the question to Eunwoo, who looked taken aback at the out of the blue joke. Beside the maknae, Bin was already laughing while their leader was trying not to laugh himself. MJ, who was near the two, was looking between Eunwoo and Rocky in amusement. 

“Uh? What?” Eunwoo looked confused.

Rocky, with poker face and all, said. “That banana milk is mine.”

Everyone burst out laughing, including Sanha who watched as Eunwoo looked like a deer caught in the headlights as he took out the straw from his mouth that was connected to the banana milk.

“Ya, did you not ask again?” MJ high-pitchedly asked, holding on to his stomach as he laughed.

Rocky pouted and whined. “Hyung! I was collecting the new colors and I haven’t even tried one! You finished it all!”

“Again!” Sanha called out, giggling. 

Eunwoo responded by laughing and offering the milk he was drinking to the young rapper. But Rocky just batted it and walked away, saying. “You owe me!”

“Oh, Nunu, the fact you got caught–” Jinwoo said before cutting himself off and laughing continuously, the other members echoing him.

Sanha got off the couch and giggled, skipping over to the next room where Rocky disappeared to. The rapper was getting his bag ready, a frown-pout on his face. Sanha smiled and approached him, before thrusting something in front of the other’s face. “Here!” Rocky gasped and took it. “I saved you one when I saw Eunwoo-hyung took the other. This was the last, and we all know he doesn’t stop drinking.”

Rocky turned around and grinned up at him. “You’re the best Ddana!”

Sanha blushed before smiling brightly. “Is it too early to say I drank some the other day?”

Rocky’s smile slowly disappeared. Sanha backed away slowly, giggles bubbling up in his stomach. He knew Rocky wouldn’t really get mad, but he knew there was only one outcome out of this. “Run.”

He didn’t need to think twice, before he turned and ran, screeching and shrieking the whole way. Rocky was hot on his heels and if he gets caught, he’ll be tickled to until he couldn’t breathe.

“Hyungs save me!!!”

The others looked up from what they were doing when Sanha reentered the room again, and instead of helping him, they stood up and had evil grins on their faces.

“Catch him!” Rocky screamed before all hell went loose.

Safe to say, in the end, Eunwoo and Sanha had to accompany Rocky to buy his banana milk. It was worth it though.

* * *

“I was saying. We were in a meeting and we decided on the details for the…” Jinwoo trailed off, sighing. Here they go again. The others were in their own world, laughing and talking about whatever. This was supposed to be a _ meeting _ but no one ever listens. He should be used to it but he can never be. Sometimes it was funny but other times, it was just getting on his nerves. Jinwoo has the most patience out of everyone. The reason why everyone gets to tease him relentlessly and had no fear of payback or anger from him was because he had so much patience for these kids. But sometimes, enough was enough.

“Look if you don’t want to listen to me, then fine. You could just tell me then I wouldn’t be talking to air. If you want to know any more, just ask our manager. I’m done. Goodnight.” Jinwoo stood up from the dining table, chair screeching, as the five looked up at him in shock. Their leader rarely ever blew up on him. He shook his head and walked out and up to his room. Though he shares a bedroom with Bin, he locked the door to indicate no one was to enter – he knew the other could just go and sleep with Eunwoo anyway. 

As Jinwoo changed, he looked into the mirror and sighed, tired. Sometimes he wondered why he was Astro’s leader. He looked down at his phone and it only made him feel...sad. It was his birthday the next day and this happens. He wonders if the members even cared about his feelings. They should know that when they don’t listen to him, it hurts too. 

Jinwoo shook away the thoughts before turning off the lights. _ Well, Jinwoo. Happy birthday to you. _

***

“Shh...he’s gonna wake up.”

“Hyung, aren’t we supposed to wake him up anyway?”

“Not until we get everything set up, idiot!”

“Ya, the balloon is gonna pop if you blow anymore!”

“Help me!”

_ POP! _

Jinwoo lurched awake and his eyes immediately snapped open at the huge sound. His heart rate was a mile a minute as he looked around the room. It was bright and as he got his bearings, he saw all five members gathered around the bed. Bin and Eunwoo were holding gifts. Rocky was holding balloons on one hand while the other had a popped balloon which probably explained the noise. Sanha was behind Rocky holding the pump for the balloon while Myungjun was holding a cake.

“Surprise?” The five sheepishly greeted him. 

“Happy Birthday!” Myungjun yelled and on cue, everyone started to sing. Jinwoo watched them, amused and happy. When they were done, Myungjun got closer and placed the cake under his nose. “Here, make a wish and blow.”

Jinwoo looked at all of them before closing his eyes. For a moment, everything was silent until he opened and blew out the candles. 

“Woooo!” 

“Happy birthday Jinwoo-hyung!” All four greeted as Myungjun gleefully cheered, “Happy birthday Jinie!”

“Thank you guys!” Jinwoo laughed, squinting at them all. He was still mostly half-awake and his eyes were still swollen with sleep. “You guys are early, I’m surprised!”

Bin scratched his neck. “Eh, we felt bad about last night. We didn’t mean to be disrespectful. We were arguing about the birthday surprise.” Sanha and Rocky nodded, pouting in unison.

“So instead of doing it in the practice room later, we decided to wake you up so that you’ll start your morning happy!” Eunwoo added, waving the gifts in the air. 

Myungjun sat next to him and set the cake on the bed carefully. “Sorry, Jinie. You know we love you.” 

Jinwoo shook his head. “Thank you. That means a lot.” He waved his hand, “Come on, let’s eat cake for breakfast.”

“Yay!” Sanha cheered before pushing past everyone and sitting on the other side of the leader and cuddling up to him. “Hyung did I tell you I love you? Because I do.”

“Ya! You only say that so he’d give you the first bite!” Rocky said, approaching the bed. 

As everyone started to argue over who gets the first bite, Myungjun leaned into his ear and asked. “What did you wish for?”

Jinwoo only shook his head and said, “Secret.”

Myungjun nodded, laughing before scolding the others that Jinwoo should have the first bite.

Jinwoo watched all of this unfold. He didn’t make a wish, more like a thank you prayer.

_ Thank you I’m Astro’s leader. To many more years with them _.

* * *

Bin sighed irritably, turning over on the couch before getting up and trudging over to one of the rooms. He randomly picked a bed before covering himself with blankets and closed his eyes, hoping for sleep to come.

It felt like only a second later when Bin woke. He wasn’t sure what woke him but he felt hands going through his hair, and he raised his head and squinted to see Dongmin smiling down at him.

“Hey sleepyhead. Bed surfing again?”

“Mhmm.” Bin confirmed, before putting his head on Dongmin’s lap. “How was the schedule today? Where’s the others?”

“They went to pick up take-out. Sanha wanted some churros too and didn’t want it delivered, saying how it gets soggy so they all went to get food for dinner.” Dongmin explained. 

“Mmm. They spoil him.”

“We all spoil him, even you. But how was your day?”

Bin chuckled. “True...Today was the same. I hate being on hiatus, but I know it’s for my own good.”

Dongmin sighed. “We miss you, but yes..it’s for your own good, so you better stick to resting until you’re cleared. You hear me?”

“Yes sir!” Bin mock saluted, before he got up and stretched. He was about to say something else, before voices came in, indicating the others have arrived home.

“Bin-hyung!!” Sanha’s voice echoed, making him smile.

Dongmin laughed as he too got up. “Guess the baby missed you too. Let’s go before he whines.”

* * *

“Why are we doing a vlive two days before the actual day?” Sanha asked as they stood in line at the bakery. He and the rest of Astro decided to buy the cake themselves this time. They heard of this ice cream _ crepe _ cake and since they finished a schedule, decided to just buy it themselves.

“Why not? We’re also releasing a fan song that day, and we can focus on that too. We can always do another vlive on the day. Who says we can only do one?” Rocky answered, eyes glued to his phone. 

Sanha nodded, hooking his chin over Rocky’s shoulder as they waited. Jinwoo and Myungjun stood in front of them, looking over the menu. Bin and Eunwoo stood behind them as they gazed at the numerous pastries behind the glass counter.

“Hyung, can we get other desserts other than the cake?” Bin asked without looking away from the glass, Eunwoo looked over looking like he was going to ask the same thing. 

Sanha watched as Jinwoo looked over at them for a second. “Of course, whatever you want.”

Bin and Eunwoo smiled like they won the lottery. 

“Hyuk, you think they’ll empty the store?” Sanha whispered.

Rocky chuckled. “I mean, that isn’t _ im _possible, but I doubt Jinwoo-hyung would let them.”

“Hey, you two, don’t choose everything!” MJ called out.

“Or M-hyung.” Rocky added.

Sanha giggled in response. MJ went back to looking at the cake menu, but not before whispering something into Jinwoo’s ear and laughing flirtily.

“Ew! M-hyung!” Sanha whined in disgust, hiding his face into Rocky’s shoulder. “PDA!”

“Aigoo! What did I do?” MJ’s voice echoed with his laughter. 

Sanha didn’t bother to look up, but he just knew the others were laughing as well, with Rocky’s shaking shoulder and Bin and Eunwoo’s low chuckles. 

“Ahh, stop trying to be innocent.” Jinwoo said, making Sanha remove his hidden face and glare up at their leader. 

“Whatever.” Sanha mumbled. 

Moments later, they all left the bakery with the cake in hand and some desserts in the other. Later, they’ll have a surprise vlive to celebrate and eat. After all, it was their anniversary. 

The anniversary of when their dreams finally came true. 

  
  


* * *

  
  
  


_ They were a constellation. They are a group, a family that represents their own journey. Together, they shine bright in the sky for all to gaze and wish upon._

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 4TH DEBUT ANNIVERSARY ASTRO AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY AROHAS! I wasn't going to write anything after the last one, but since it is a special day, I should atleast do a little something right? ;) 
> 
> To the boys, thank you for running me over in life and never letting me go. The best moment in 2019 is when I joined this fandom and decided to support and give my love to you. To fellow Arohas, thank you for welcoming me brightly. May we all walk this flowery path together for many more years. My One&Only constellation. I love you.
> 
> — aaxbbxx


End file.
